Nani
| cityofbirth = Praia | countryofbirth = Cape Verde | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Winger | currentclub = Orlando City | clubnumber = 17 | youthyears = 2000–2003 2003–2005 | youthclubs = Real Massamá Sporting CP | years = 2005–2007 2007–2015 2014-2015 2015–2016 2016– 2017–2018 2018–2019 2019– | clubs = Sporting CP Manchester United → Sporting CP (loan) Fenerbahçe Valencia Sporting CP Orlando City | caps(goals) = 58 (9) 147 (25) 27 (7) 28 (8) 25 (5) 18 (3) 13 (6) 0 (0) | nationalyears = 2006–2009 2006– | nationalteam = Portugal U-21 Portugal | nationalcaps(goals) = 10 (1) 110 (24) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Luís Carlos Almeida da Cunha (born 17 November 1986), commonly known as Nani is a Portuguese footballer who plays as a winger for Orlando City in Major League Soccer and the Portugal national team. Although predominantly right-footed, he has been utilised on the left wing on many occasions. Nani was born in Cape Verde and emigrated to Europe with his family at an early age. He was raised in Portugal and began his football career playing for local side Real Massamá. At the age of nine, he began training with Sporting Clube de Portugal and S.L. Benfica on alternate days, eventually joining Sporting's youth squad after they offered him pre-season training. In 2005, he made his professional debut with the club and won the Portuguese Cup during his second season with them. Nani was named the SJPF Young Player of the Month for May 2007 and his performances with Sporting culminated into a move to English club side Manchester United in July 2007 for a fee of €25 million. Nani won the Community Shield on his competitive debut at Manchester United and has since added a number of trophies, which included the Premier League and Champions League during his debut season at the club. He has established himself as first-choice winger at United and has won a further Premier League title, the Football League Cup, one FIFA Club World Cup, and three Community Shield titles. Individually, Nani has been included in the Professional Footballers' Association (PFA) Premier League Team of the Year on one occasion and was a nominee for the PFA Young Player of the Year in 2011. Nani is also a Portugal international. Prior to playing at senior level, he played at under-21 level. He made his senior international debut in September 2006 in a friendly match against Denmark and scored his first international goal during the 4–2 defeat in Copenhagen. Nani has represented his country at two major tournaments, the 2008 and 2012 European Championships. Since his debut, he has made 72 appearances and scored 14 goals for Portugal. Honours Clubs ;Sporting CP *Taça de Portugal (1): 2006–07 ;Manchester United *Premier League (4): 2007–08, 2008–09, 2010–11, 2012–13 *Football League Cup (1): 2008–09 *FA Community Shield (4): 2007, 2008, 2010, 2011 *UEFA Champions League (1): 2007–08 *FIFA Club World Cup (1): 2008 International ;Portugal *UEFA European Championship: 2016 Individual * SJPF Young Player of the Month (1): May 2007 * PFA Premier League Team of the Year (1): 2010–11 * Manchester United Players' Player of the Year (1): 2010–11 External links *ForaDeJogo Profile *Profile ManUtd.com *Nani profile StretfordEnd.co.uk * *Nani profile UEFA.com Category:1986 births Category:Players Category:Midfielders Category:Portugal international players Category:Portugal under-21 international players Category:Premier League players Category:Manchester United F.C. players Category:Sporting Clube de Portugal players Category:Fenerbahçe S.K. players Category:Portuguese players Category:Living people Category:2008 UEFA European Championship players Category:2012 UEFA European Championships Players Category:2014 FIFA World Cup players Category:UEFA Euro 2016 players Category:2017 FIFA Confederations Cup players Category:Valencia CF players Category:S.S. Lazio players Category:Orlando City SC players